


Playground Day

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You said once! The girls convince Nate to take them to the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground Day

The first week: Parker bouncing on her toes, begging "Please, Eliot, please please please?" and Sophie reasoning, "Just once, Nate. We don't ever just get to go play." Nate, sighing, resigned, "Fine, fine. Once."

The second week: Nate, protesting, "You said once!" and Sophie wheedling, "But it was so much fun last time..." and Hardison wavering, "Yeah, come on, it's just for a few hours."

The third week: Eliot, yelling up the stairs, "Come on, people, we're going to be late!" and Parker squealing in delight and Nate barrelling down the stairs in shorts and a stained shirt.

The fourth week: Playground thursdays are a Leverage family tradition.


End file.
